Sábado por la tarde
by marthar
Summary: Kate, Castle una película y un Sábado


Es Sábado en la ciudad y es una de esas increíbles tardes de otoño, donde el suelo de las calles están cubiertas por hojas de diferentes tonalidades de marrones, el sol caliente pero no quema, mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano, él hablaba de lo increíble película que era El Golpe y que yo siendo poli no podía ser que no la haya visto, en realidad si tengo que decir la verdad, la peli no me interesaba, solo lo dejaba hablar porque amaba escuchar su tono de voz cuando se emocionaba con algo, cuando intentaba comenzarme de algo así era simplemente era fascinante.

Al llegar a la puerta de estudio donde yo tomo mis clases de yoga, el comenzó a buscar una razón para retenerme diciendo todo tipo de chistes, como la idea de verte a ti en mallas haciendo poses extrañas, me suena muy existente.

No pudo evitar reírme y llenarlo de besos, me miro por un instante me tomo suavemente por la cintura, y me apoyo contra la pared y me susurro al oído

- si quieres hacer poses vamos casa y te muestro algunas que yo sé.-

Tengo que decir la verdad que por un momento pensé en tomarlo de la mano y huir al departamento, pero quería hacerlo desear, asique lo bese,

-salgo en una hora y media- le dije sonriendo y entrando en la salón.

Una hora y media después al salir de mi clase de yoga, ahí estaba sentado en una banca del parque en la vadera de frente, no pudo evitar quedármelo viendo por un instante sentado ahí tranquilo, leyendo un libro que habíamos comprado esa mañana, en una tienda de usados cerca de casa, al cruzar, la calle el estaba tan absorbido por la lectura que no percibió mi presencia junto a él, lo mire por un instante - ¿ Esta bueno?- pregunte

El levanto la cabeza y al verme me regalo una gran sonrisa que hacía que pensara que esa tarde no podía ser mejor.

Se puso de pie -no tan bueno como tu pero se deja- me dijo mientras me besaba.

-Mi querida detective, no hay nada mejor que después de una gran clase de yoga una increíble taza de café como a ti te gusta- y como por arte de magia me dio un vaso de café, con leche y un poco de vainilla, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo.

-te compre una cosita solo por ser tu- me dijo, sacando una rosa detrás de su espalda y acariciándome la cara con ella.

Eran en esos pequeños detalles en los que estaba siempre una rosa, mi café, un chocolate en el escritorio, el siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme sentir única.

Mientras nos besábamos pude notar que junto a él había un bolso y algo que parecía una cortina enrollada -¿que tienes ahí?- lo interrogue ,mientras le daba besos en su barbilla

.- Quiero que veas el golpe y ya que no tienes tv, vas tener cine. -

Tomo las cosas de la banca paso su mano por encima de mi hombro ,mientras comenzábamos a caminar - uuu esta sudada dios me vas a volver loco-, soltó por lo bajo.

Las diez cuadras que caminamos de vuelta al departamento, no paramos de buscarnos en cada esquina, no besábamos, acariciábamos, nos calentábamos.

Al llegar al departamento Rick, se puso a colocar la cortina, y ver como colocaba el proyector, yo decidí darme una pequeña ducha.

Al salir ya había solucionado el problema y ahora en mi sala tenia instalada una sala de cine, privada.

Me puse solo una remera que me había dejado como pijama según él para que no lo extrañe cuando no durmamos junto pero eso no había pasado nunca en estos meses.

El había acondicionado la sala, para entrar en clima había bajado las luces, había abierto una botella de esos increíbles vinos que él solía traer y hasta tenía un plato con unos quesos, se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una de los extremos del sillón y con esa sonrisa, hizo un par de golpes en el sillón- acá hay un lugar para ti- dijo.

Me senté a su lado, me abrazo y nos pusimos a ver esa película con la que me tenia loca. Pasado 15 minutos, no ya me había aburrido, comencé a buscar la forma de hacer que el dejara de poner atención en la película y me pusiera atención a mi.

Comencé tomando su mano y empecé a chupar, mordisquear uno de sus dedos, seguí con la palma, Él comenzó a reír- Kate pórtate bien, mira la peli que esta buena.-

El solo hecho que el intentara ponerme un tope hizo que me dieran muchas más ganas, me subí a horcajadas de él, y directamente fui a morder su cuello y comencé a bajar besando su pecho hasta que llegue ahí, Ricky que para esa altura ya estaba prestando muy poca atención a la película aspiro profundo estiro su piernas las abrió lentamente, mientras que yo desprendía su botón y solté su cinturón y con mi dientes baje su cierre y abrí mi boca y comencé a lamerlo y besarlo, sentí como su cuerpo se ponía tenso, y su respiración comenzó ser muy profunda, cosa que hacía que me subiera mas la temperatura, cuando él se encontraba duro, me tomo de la remera me levanto, y me acostó sobre el sillón metió su mano bajo su camiseta y arranco mi bragas, se vino sobre mi mientras al mismo tiempo me intentaba sacar la remera, cuando lo logro se aparto por un instante a ver mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo sobre el sillón el me tomo de las piernas arrastro hacia él se inclino sobre mi comenzó a besar mis pechos, luego a lamerlos y acariciarlo y una vez más se vino encima de mí y se unió a mi cuerpo, pasamos el resto de la tarde teniendo sexo en el sillón y olvidándonos de la película.


End file.
